1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording method, a light curable type ink set used therefor, and a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, in order to improve appearance of portrait pictures or the like, particularly ink having excellent curability and esthetics has been necessarily used, and various considerations have been made.
For example, JP-A-2009-285854 discloses a single pass type ink jet recording apparatus which ejects first ink and, after that, temporarily-cures the first ink before ejecting second ink.
In addition, JP-A-2009-138150 disclose a light curing method of curing a water-based photopolymerization composition containing an alkyl phenone-based photoinitiator or a benzyl ketal-based photoinitiator where a plurality of alkyl radicals are introduced into a phenyl radical to make a carbonic acid or a sulfonic acid to be pendent by using a light-emitting diode having a main wavelength of 320 nm to 380 nm.
However, if the inks disclosed in JP-A-2009-285854 or JP-A-2009-138150 described above are used, there is a problem in that curability (an LED tack-free property) or esthetics (a color stability of the ink and a transparency of the clear ink) deteriorates. Therefore, a light curable type ink composition for forming a coated film having excellent curability and esthetics is still necessarily used.